Magical Sparkle Girlz
Sparkle Girlz are mainly magical themed for example genies and fairy princesses. The magical dolls that come in cones usually have cardboard butterfly wings on the back of the box, creating a fairy-like effect. List of forms of magical sparkle girlz # Fairy # Princess # Genie # Mermaid # Superhero # Ballerina Princess The princess sparkle girlz are typical pf princess dolls, but they also stand out from the crowd! As you may already know if you are a hardcore sparkle girlz fan, the budget dolls in cones do not have articulation and the more hi-tech deluxe ones are articulated just as well as bigger brands like monster high. I do not see any point in buying your child an expensive barbie doll if you could get a way more articulated sparkle girlz for less money! In the more deluxe princess sets, the dolls often have full length dresses, whereas the cheaper dolls have shorter dresses. Both items of clothing make it clear that the doll is a princess. Sparkle girlz princesses dont usually have crowns. A lot of the more xpensive sparkle girlz ride on horses and come with tiaras. The tiaras are not attached to the doll, I seriously doubt it would stay on when you put it on. In the fairy tale collection ther ae three princesses. The other two dolls in the set are a mermaid and what looks like genie, but I can't be sure. I am sorry, I can't go more in depth describong the prncesses, ther are so many! Genie There is a set of budget genies who I will give a quick description of here: There is one with tan skin and very light blue hair. She wears a deep pink croptop with light blue mesh straps, ther is a light blue gem in the middle of the top and a gold trim down the bottom. She has light pink shoes. Her pants are the same light blue mesh as her top straps were and she wears a short light blue skirt over it. This next girl also has tan skin and pink hair which is not quite deep pink but not quite normal pink. She has a croptop that is orange and has a blue trim round the neckline and a white trim round the bottom. Her pants are deep pink with an orange waist and a light blue gem in the middle of the waist. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Next up, this girl also has tan skin and purple hair, there is a small topknot on top of her head. Her croptop is made to look like she is wearing a purple cropped jacket over it. What is supposed to be the actual top is neon yellow. The croptop has no extra decoration. Her pants are bright purple and the waist is neon green with a purple gem in the middle. She has pale pink shoes. The last budget genie has light blue hair and tan skin. Her croptop is dark blue with deep pink polkadots. It has a deep pink gem in the middle. The top has a gold trim at the bottom and deep pink strappy sleeve thingamabobbies. This is by far the most detailed croptop in the series. Her pants are dark blue with a deep pink waist. There is no gem. Her shoes are light pink. The more highly articulated series of genies have 4 girls. There is one with a pink and light blue colour scheme, one with a purple and neon yellow colour scheme, one with a rainbow colour scheme and one with a light blue and orange colour scheme. Fairy Fairies cover a wide range in sparle girlz. But fairies, unlike genies, are all mainly non-articulated. The cone ones come with less accessories. Sparkle girlz has added a lot of spark tp the idea of fairies. Instead of just boring old regular fairies, there are so many different kinds. # Floral Fairies (Flower scented) # Butterfly Fairies # Super sparkly Fairies # Crystal Fairies # Bubble Dreams (Transforms into a bubble wand) # Flutter Wings Fairies (they can flutter their wings, obviously) # Winter Fairies # Twilight Fairies (light up wings) # Little Fairies (like little sisers to proper sparkle girlz) # The rest of the sparkle girlz fairies that cannot be classified into one of these categoriesare normally budget cone fairies. Mermaid As with the fairies, mermaid sparkle girlz do not seem to be articulated. The tails are normally made of fabric and I do not know whether there are legs underneath, though there probably are. There are bubble dreams mermaids very similar to the fairy bubble dreams except with a mermaid instead of a fairy. There are also super sparkle mermaids but the rest seem to be uncategorized. All of the deluxe dolls come with accessories. A mermaid comes in the Fairytale Collection, too. You can get some mermaids with Unnaturally coloured hair. Superhero There are lots of sparkle girlz superheroes and i only know the name of one- miracle woman. Collectively the superheroes are known as the power girlz. Out of all the sparkle girlz i like the superheroes the most because they portray girl power. In the power girlz collection from left to righg there is one with purple hair, a green tshirt, purple panrs and tan skin the next has white skin with blonde hair, theblonde hair has a pink streak. Sje wears an orange and blue dress with pink pants and white boots. Next up is another blonde with tan skin and a red streak through her hair. She has a blue top with a white star in the middle. Her skirt is yellow with red stars. Her pants are yellow. =